


Utterly Human

by smartblonde413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute Dorks, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Karkat ranting then being sappy, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartblonde413/pseuds/smartblonde413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hate that he is so utterly human. He is so goofy and annoying and stupid and friendly that it almost makes you physically ill. But for all your hatred and ranting, he still gives you that ridiculous smile of his, the one that makes your blood pusher seem to stop functioning for a second.</p>
<p>And you're really okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utterly Human

God, you hate him.

 

That dumb grin of his, with his ridiculous dull- toothed overbite. Those idiotic clothes of his, always baggy or tucked in or short because that inferior human version of puberty makes him gangly and awkward. He wears those hideous glasses all the time to make up for his shitty human eyesight. He waves that oversized hammer around everywhere like he's trying to fucking compensate for something, not to mention his useless rag of a godtier hood is so long he could be troll Rapunzel. That is, if the windy asshole couldn't fly. Which he _does,_ everywhere he goddamn goes! That is unfair to the highest degree. You MADE that worthless sack of shit. You created his entire species, his entire planet, his entire UNIVERSE, and _he_ gets to fly? He gets special powers and weapons and shitty immortality (terms and conditions apply)? Bullshit, just like his stupid 'prankster's gambit'.

 

He knows you hate him for all these reasons and more. You could write a memo a mile long about how much of a tool he is, but he still fucking smiles at you. He smiles at you and laughs at your anger and is just so  _friendly_ and it's positively sickening. It is so grossly endearing and human it could make you physically ill. And you hate that about him.

 

But then he'll give you a real smile and you'll forget how to breathe for a few seconds. His glasses are all the more hideous because they hide the most beautiful set of eyes you've ever seen, a shade of blue that's so unnatural for a troll but so  _right_ on his human face. His limbs are gangly and bony and dumb but they fit together to somehow make the prick just slightly taller than you. You want so badly to hate that, but it's kind of really hard when he uses that height to swoop down and hug you or kiss you. You'd never admit it out loud, but he can tell your knees go weak every time. You can even bring yourself to tolerate his pathetic movies, if only because he'll cuddle with you while you watch them and let you fall asleep on him during the end scenes. And he never uses his flight to try to prank you or scare you or pick you up without warning, as mischievous as the fucker is.

 

If you could write a memo a mile long about how much you hate him, you could write one three times as long about how much you adore him. You won't tell him that, because it's stupid he'll laugh at you for being such a sap, but you think he knows anyways. And you can live with that. 

 

Because God, you human love him.

 

And you think he human loves you too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> An askblog that i admin got a prompt for some JohnKat, so i figured i'd post it here as well since the prompter was very happy with it.
> 
> If you want to check out the askblog, it's homestuckshippingdrabbles.tumblr.com.


End file.
